Macbeth, the witch's stories
by Light Bleue
Summary: The story of the three witches in macbeth. How and why they came to be.
1. Chapter 1

High up in a castle tower, a young woman peers down, a warm breeze touches her cheek, and her children's laughs enlighten her ears; yet her heart is filled with over whelming loneliness. She longs for the love of her life, but he is far away at battle. Every second she fears for his life.

"Mommy" screams her young daughter Grear, "Finlay took my doll!"

"That's because you kept putting her in the way" Screams her twin brother Finlay.

She hears them, but is trapped in her visions of her husband' battle.

"MOMMY!" screeches Grear.

She sighs "Finlay, be a gentlemen and give her doll back".

"But Mommy…"

"Give the doll back". She says quietly but firm.

Finlay pouts and gives the doll back, but it is not long before they forget the fight and merrily start playing again.

She again peers out the window, hoping a messenger would arrive and bring news of the battle, but she had no luck.

A servant comes in "Milady Leslie, dinner is ready".

"Thank you; come along children, come along"

All around Maisie, the trees whispered as a warm breeze passed through, stirring up fallen leaves and lifting them into the pond enlightened with the moon's silver light. With all this beauty around it made Maisie think of her past, the one she no longer remembered; At least all the important details, she could only remember a few things, sadness, wealth, and over whelming beauty. Now she had to beg to live. She only had a name so if any one cared enough to ask, she might be able to answer. So in her dreams she could pretend to live a normal life, not a poor young girl living in the wild. She looked in the pond, and saw honey gold eyes staring back, and her strawberry blonde hair tattered and filthy. Once she must have been beautiful. Once she must have been powerful. Once she must have had pride.

Red roses at her feet, and tears in her heart, Narine walked down the candle lighten hall. Alpin was waiting. All her family wanted was for them to be married. All she wanted was to be married to Camden, a local baker. But he would never be good enough for her family. He could never buy her expensive jewels and gifts, like Alpin, though all Camden's gifts were full of meaning and potential.

"There you are my darling" said a velvety voice

"Hello Alpin"

"Look what I brought you" Out of a small silk pouch, he took two pearl drop earrings.

"Oh my, there… Lovely"

"Only the best for my future wife"

"Of course"

"Time to go to the party my love"

"Yes… Yes of course" Narine said with regretted hinted in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood red sun was setting on the great battle field. Its dimming light reflected off clashing swords, and the many pools of blood. At the front of the battlement was a great man in sliver armor swinging a fearsome sword with blood flying off, as he faced his opponent. His great white stallion reared, and then slammed down on the dead bodies below. His opponent was just a fearsome with his black armor, and his young black mare covered in old battle scars. Around them the battle rang on, but it was little concern to them, for once one was killed the battle would be over. Suddenly the black armored man swung viscously at the white stallion, cutting him in the chest. The stallion with a scream fell down dead; as the man with the sliver armor cried out in surprise. He tried to get up, but was pinned under his once great horse. The man in black armor came over, and yelled in a viscous voice "Die!" He stabbed the man in his chest, through his lungs. As blood colored his vision the man in sliver armor, whispered "Leslie". A cold wind tussled his hair, as he took his last breath.

Thousands of miles away, Leslie woke with a scream. She was covered in cold sweat, and an even cooler breeze came through her open window. She walked to the window, and sat down on a wooden bench. Out side the sun was rising, covering the woods below in a warm light. She breathed in deeply and thought "It was but a dream, a dream and nothing more"

A soldier burst through wildly looking around the room for the cause of Leslie's scream. Finally he spotted her at the window and said.

"Milady Leslie, are you alright?"

"Yes, it was nuaght but a bad dream."

"Oh."

"Thanks for your concern, tell every one not to worry"

"Yes Milady"

"Good day, sir."

"As to you milady"

He left swiftly through the oak doors. She looked around her room. It was big airy room with a high ceiling, and two stained glass windows at either end of the room, each with a wooden bench underneath. Her bed was a canopy bed, with a dark cherry finish. A light green silk blanket covered the mattress. She continued surveying the lonely stone room, studying the black marble floors, and then finally settling on a wooden trunk matching the finish of her bed. She walked over to her bureau that she shared with her husband and stared into the mirror above it.

Her normally lively green eyes, had taken on sad bluish color with deep bags under them. Her bright red hair looked dim and dead. Her face was paler then normal, and fine lines appeared all around her face. Over all she looked half dead, half alive, and the dead side seemed to be winning.

She quickly changed into a warm dark green woolen dress, and headed to the dinning room.


End file.
